The packing box, which is used to pack various kinds of objects, is a common article in people's daily life. In order to improve the structural reliability and aesthetic property of the packing box, the packing box is generally made of a relatively thick material by way of adhering, and a shape of the resultant packing box is constant. However, such packing box occupies large space in transporting and storage, thereby wasting the space and increasing costs for the storage and the transporting.
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to save the space, a folding packing box is designed. To put the folding packing box in use, two opposite sides of the folding packing box are folded and four corners of the folding packing box are adhered, but the folding packing box with such structure has the following defects that:
(1) the structure of the folding packing box is complicated because an additional layer of paper is internally adhered to the folding packing box, thereby negatively affecting the efficiency and costs of the production of the packing box; and
(2) due to the fixation manner by adhering, the assembled packing box not in use cannot be disassembled into its original sheet structure, and hence is unconvenient for use and storage.